Secrets
by CreativityFlow
Summary: Maybe his bad luck finally rubbed off on her, or maybe her luck had just decided to take a break. All she knows, is that when she made her usual circle after parting ways, she found herself staring into an alley, safely hidden on the rooftops while he transformed in a flash of green.


**I really like the idea of Marinette finding out before Adrien and using her Ladybug confidence, so I just couldn't resist.**

* * *

Honestly, Marinette would be pretty proud of herself if she weren't so disappointed in herself.

Maybe his bad luck finally rubbed off on her, or maybe her luck had just decided to take a break. All she knows, is that when she made her usual circle after parting ways, she found herself staring into an alley, safely hidden on the rooftops while he transformed in a flash of green.

Her mind went kind of fuzzy from there.

But she definitely remembers not freaking out as much as expected, much to her and Tikki's surprise (who _knew_ , that traitorous Kwami), and pacing her room until the sun rose and there was a path on her floor.

"I can do this," she chants as she gets dressed and ready for the day. "Right, Tikki? It's just Chat. Chat who is Adrien, who I am crushing on, who is crushing on Ladybug, who is me." Marinette groans as she ties her hair into pigtails. "I have to tell him. I have to tell him, right Tikki?"

The Kwami giggles, and finishes off her cookie before answering. "Normally, I would say yes. It isn't fair that you know his identity, while he is in the dark. Especially since he's the one who wanted to know in the first place; not you." Tikki flies over to help her charge finish her hair before continuing, "But it seems to me you need time to process this. Maybe give yourself some breathing room, okay?"

Marinette sighed. "But Tikki, I _have_ processed this. I have accepted that Chat Noir is Adrien. I have accepted the fact that my life has been so much more difficult all because I didn't want the punny cat boy to know who I am." She hides her face in her hand and gives a dry laugh. "I'm a mess."

Tikki smiles, and gently strokes her charges hair. "You'll figure it out, Marinette. But maybe you should finish getting ready before you're late again."

The French-Asian girl squeals before jumping to her feet and rushing around. She ends up running out of the house at a fairly decent time, and when she arrives at the college, she finds that she's just in time to meet Alya on the front steps.

"Hey, girl," Alya greets. "Whats up? You look like you just ran a marathon."

Marinette sticks her tongue out. "I ran here, so I wouldn't be late again," she explains.

The red head laughs, which soon turns into a smirk. "Sure you didn't rush here just so you could see Adrien?"

"What-?"

"Hey, girls," Nino calls, walking up to them with Adrien in tow.

"What's up?" Alya asks, going to stand next to her boyfriend. Both of them blush as they reach for each other's hands, and Marinette giggles at them.

"I was just telling Adrien about that new movie we were wanting to see," Nino says, and sneaks a look at Marinette. "We could all meet up after school tomorrow and go see it."

"What a great idea!" Alya gushes, and Marinette rolls her eyes.

Honestly, these two are the worst actors she's ever met.

"Actually, I've, uh, got a photo shoot," Adrien tells them, but his eyes are shifting to the left like they do when Chat Noir has a plan that he doesn't want Ladybug to know about.

That's right. They agreed to share the patrol tomorrow.

"I have plans," Marinette says, shrugging. "You guys could use a date night, right?" She sends a wink to her best friend, who blushes a bright red.

But the reporter suddenly switches into action, and she narrows her eyes. "What kind of plans do you have? Your parents let you off bakery duties on Fridays, didn't they?"

She could have made up an excuse. There was a big order she had to help with; she was behind on some homework; she had a project she was excited about. Instead, she found herself saying, "I'm meeting up with a friend."

Alya quirks an eyebrow, but Marinette expected it. Usually, she would explain. Usually, she would at least mention a name.

"He's an old friend," she explains, knowing that Alya was suspicious. "Friend of the family, you know." Her eyes flit to her partner, and finds she isn't at all flustered by the fact his attention is focused on her.

Alya sighs, and the bell rings. The four of them shuffle to class, Alya and Nino in the lead, and Marinette finds herself next to Adrien.

She could say something. Maybe give him a hint, maybe even just say hello. But she doesn't. She keeps her mouth closed and eyes forward. She's silent as they walk to class, and today, as she stares at the back the models head, it's not in admiration, or with heart eyes; it's with a fond smile and rolling eyes as he jokes with Nino and (oh dear Lord) makes a pun.

Alya eyes her all day, but doesn't say a word except to ask if everything was okay.

"It's going to be," she answers. "I think it might even be great."

:-:

She's early for patrol, and Chat finds her pacing the rooftop.

"Good evening, my Lady," he greets, landing in front of her and stopping her in her place. "Did you miss me?"

Ladybug rolls her eyes with a smile. "Hardly, Kitty."

He doesn't look upset, just smiles wider and steps closer. "You wound me, my Lady," he sighs, clutching his heart dramatically.

Ladybug looks at him, mentally removing the mask and seeing her classmate before her.

"Hey, Chat?" she asks, realizing she had been staring.

He hums, tilting his head.

"Do you think... Do you think, if you knew who I am, and found I'm not who you thought I was... Would you still look at me the same?" she asks. "Would we still be partners? Still... friends?"

He looks stunned. His eyes are wide, and jaw is dropped. "Of course," he says, and it sounds like a promise, an oath. "My Lady, nothing could change how I feel about you; and I'll prove it, as many times as takes until you know for certain."

Her heart melts, and she smiles brightly. "The same goes to you, too," she promises. "The cat under the mask is just as important to me, and nothing will change that."

Something flashes in his eyes, and Ladybug winks before leaping off the building, her bubbling laughter filling the air.

:-:

"Okay, Tikki," Marinette says, pacing her floor again. "I'm going to tell him. Today. I'm walking up to him, ask if he wants to have lunch in the park, and then I'm just gonna say it: 'Adrien, I am Ladybug.'" The blunette halts before shaking her head. "No, that's dumb. Anyone could walk up to anybody and claim to be Ladybug. I'll have to prove it to him."

Tikki sighs. "Marinette, you've been saying that for a week, but I think you're actually talking to him less now than you did before."

The girl groans before collapsing on her bed. "This is hard. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"Oh, Marinette," Tikki giggles, "you just make things complicated."

:-:

"Okay girl, spill," Alya demands, stopping her friend from entering the school. "What happened? Why are you avoiding Adrien more than usual ?"

"I-I'm not!" Marinette defends, but it's weak, and she knows it.

Alya softens, though, and puts a comforting hand on the blunettes shoulder. "Did something happen? Do I need to do some blackmailing?"

"Al-Alya!" Marinette stutters. "No, of course not! I'm just... gathering my courage."

"For what?" Her voice is skeptical, and Marinette agrees with her unspoken doubts.

Yeah, for what?

Adrien's white limousine pulls up to the curb, and Marinette sets her jaw. "Watch this."

Nino greets the blond and they make their way to the girls.

"Watch what?" Alya whispers.

Marinette ignores her, and turns to Adrien as he approaches. "Hey, Adrien," she smiled, and it borderlines a smirk. "Is that a new shirt?"

He shrugs. "It's something I got to keep from one of my shoots."

"It looks _purr_ etty good on you."

Alya and Nino gape. Adrien laughs.

"Really?" he chuckles. "I'll be honest, I wasn't quite _feline_ this look."

Alya splutters, and next thing she knows, Marinette is being dragged away. She's sure to send a quick wink over her shoulder before putting a spring in her step and quickening her pace to match the bloggers.  
They're both quiet until they reach the empty classroom, and then Alya turns on her.

"Did you make a cat pun?" she asks. "And did he say one back? Marinette, is that your way of _flirting_?"

"Maybe?" Her cheeks are dusted pink, but not near as much as they would have been last week, and Alya notices.

"Mari, what happened?" she asks.

 _I accidentally found out my crush was my partner-in-fighting-crime. I accidentally discovered that the guy I like has been proclaiming his love to me on a weekly basis._

What she ends up saying is, "I realized I was treating him like a celebrity, and not a person."

Alya grins, and wraps Marinette in a bone crushing hug. "I hope you start dating soon," she teases, "Nino and I have a really cool idea for a double date."

:-:

"You walk like a model."

Chat Noir nearly face plants. "M-my Lady?"

Ladybug nods, and sneaks a glance at her partner. "I could see you as a model. I bet you'd cover every billboard in this city. I bet the girls just fawn over in your civilian life, huh?"

It wasn't an accident that she had waited until now to say something. They rest on a building directly across from a giant sign advertising the new Agreste Cologne, and, surprise, surprise, Adrien stares intently down at them.

"Oh, I-I couldn't be a model," Chat denies raking his fingers through his hair. "You've sad it yourself: I'm just an alley cat."

"You have the confidence for it, the swagger," she hums, ignoring his nervous demeanor, "and you've certainly got the looks."

There's a terrified squeak from beside her, and she laughs.

"What's the matter, Kitty? Cat got your tongue?"

For once, Chat Noir is speechless.

:-:

At school, Marinette purposely drops a pencil. Her little game has been going on for a full week, and Nino has lost interest, Alya looks as though she's about to rip her hair out, and Adrien just plays along, ignorant to the rules, and unknowingly handing her winning cards.

"Adrien, could you _paw_ -lease pick that up for me?"

There's a glimmer in his eye, and she can see how hard he's trying not to react too much.

"Sure thing, Princess," he says, and then freezes. "I mean, uh, Mar-Marinette."

She grins, and she's daring enough to call it Chat-like.

:-:

"You know, don't you?" he asks, facing that same billboard from the other night. "I've been thinking about it, and you keep referencing things you shouldn't be."

"Do _you_ know?" she questions, standing beside him and bumping her hip against his. "Because I think I gave up being subtle about it."

Without warning, he detransforms, and it's not Chat Noir standing next to her, it's Adrien Agreste. He looks nervous, but still doesn't turn to face her.

"I... have an idea," he nods.

"Oh, for the love of Gouda," a voice whines, and Ladybug sees a tiny black creature dat from around Adrien's shoulder. "Will the two of you stop acting like idiots?"

"Plagg," Adrien hisses, casting a worried glance to his partner.

Ladybug laughs, though, and lets the magic fade. In a flash of pink, she's Marinette again, and Adrien looks... relieved? It seems impossible, but relief is really thing that comes to mind.

"Oh, thank god," he sighs, and his entire body relaxes. "You had me worried, at first, that I was confusing my feelings, Princess."

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she tells him, avoiding his eyes. "I was going to, after I wrapped my head around it. But then... Well, I'm not really sure what happened, but I kept putting it off."

"Had to much fun stringing me along, hmm?" His voice is teasing and light, but Marinette still feels a pang of guilt.

"It was like waving a toy in front of a kitten," she admits. "You were cute when I flirted with you as Ladybug, and you always seemed so relaxed when I talked to you as Marinette. I guess... I guess I was afraid that would change."

"Like I said," Plagg grumbles, "idiots."

"Plagg," Tikki says, a warning hint in her eyes.

Adrien smiles at the Kwami's and shakes his head.

"Marinette," he starts, before clearing his throat. "Um, I know it's kind of late, but... Do you want to meet up tomorrow? Maybe check out that movie Alya and Nino were talking about?"

Marinette nods, maybe a bit too eagerly, but she didn't care. "I would like that," she blushes. "It's a date."

Adrien grins, and Marinette realizes that whatever she did, she would never grin with so much hidden mischief and smugness. " _Purr_ -fect."


End file.
